ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zsingaya
Archive Start a new discussion Glad you do I am :) Whopper 21:10, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Re: Charlie Brill I've been around, its just I can't find as many DS9 topics as I used to. Brill was really just a "recurring character". -- Tough Little Ship 17:30, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome? ??? Thanks for the welcome, but I already signed my talk page so that this IP would be recognized as me.... (my comp at work keeps logging me off so thats why my IP keeps showing up). --User:Gvsualan Pic in signature Hey, I was wondering how you managed to get a pic into your signature. I had been experimenting a while back and never managed to get it. Thanks a lot! Jaz talk | novels 06:03, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Counter insurgency program Perhaps Category:Computer procedures or something similar? Why is there only 1 pic with links, wouldn't it be better to have them all with links or all without them? I think it's a good article, but I also think it could be improved upon. For example, some (probably even most) sentences that use the ";" or ":" punctuation marks should be divided into individual sentences. I've already corrected spelling errors and removed the double spaces, as they should probably be all single or all double spaces and the majority are already single spaces. There are also a few rambling sentences, more so near the end, that I believe would read better if they were broken into "digestible" sentences. The rest seems fine, though. Good work! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:57, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Plasma cannon image Hey, Z. Thanks for uploading the image of Enterprise firing its plasma cannon, but... I think you accidently uploaded an image of the Suliban cell ship firing its weapon at Enterprise instead of the other way around. I think the Suliban's weapons were yellow; Enterprise fired red or orange beams, I believe. Jorg says they were more like globules or short beams of energy, but I can't remember for sure. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:28, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Hardcoded cell width Hi Z. I thought that I should mention the following after I read about you Picture Tables FAQ (excellent idea btw). Mainpage does only allow three cells in a row, this is hardcoded in the MediaWiki:Monobook.css and the effect can also be seen on Vaughn Armstrong: The cell with the fourth image is only as wide as the text allows, the other three are all equal width. I already mentioned somewhere that this is really ugly, but nobody did listen to me -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:50, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Great work, sorry that I caused you some more work ... but it looks much better now ... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:18, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :Hi Zsingaya. In regard to your FAQ, I just wanted to comment on the fact that "mainpage" should, in fact, only be used for the Main page table. That's its purpose, and using it for something else might lead to problems if Main page formatting gets changed for whatever reasons. I see that the use of this CSS class has already been brought up for other reasons, though. :In addition, wouldn't it be better to use the built-in "gallery"-feature for picture tables instead? The formatting of that could still be changed, of course, but I think it would be a better option than self-made tables in many cases, don't you think? User:Cid Highwind 8 April 2006 Carpenter Street Cars I must admit: I have absolutely no clue about cars, especially American ones... So I uploaded the police car, because I was able to read the "Ford" sign but I can't help you with the Plymouth roadrunner. If you tell me where to look, I'll take a screencap, but without that assistence, I'm lost. ;-) --Jörg 20:29, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Gallery feature Hi Zsingaya. I just saw your request on Ten Forward. Sorry for the late reply, I really thought I already answered your earlier question on my talk page. I know I wrote one, but apparently, didn't save it for whatever reasons. Anyway: The gallery feature is easy to use. Simply use the HTML-like tags & to create one and between the tags, add a simple list of image filenames without further wiki formatting - it's possible to add formatted image descriptions, of course. This will create the following (see the code for more info): File:Minos.jpg File:Minos.jpg|With text File:Minos.jpg|With formatted text File:Minos.jpg|With links File:Minos.jpg|Next row... As you can see, there are four images per row, perfectly aligned, with possibility to add text and no complicated table markup. The design of this gallery could still be changed, for example by removing the grey borders completely, just having an "outer" border for the gallery as a whole etc. -- Cid Highwind 10:09, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Hi again. You surely don't need my "approval" to change the image tables - just go ahead, if you want. :) Just a small thing, though: I removed the additional tags around the gallery on the page you edited as a test. It's not necessary because galleries are now centered by default. If they still appear left-aligned, force a reload of the page. -- Cid Highwind 12:23, 14 April 2006 (UTC) New in town Hey Zsing, I a saw that you said you were a member of the Obsidian fleet and I was wonderin if you could give me a heads up on what that's all about. I've never done any play-by-email rpg's, but I am an interested. I'm new here, and new to wiki in general but I've made some small contributions, maybe you could take a look and tell me how I'm doing. I really don't ahve any experience whatsoever with this sorta thing. Thanx... btw, my email is Tripgnosis@hotmail.com Some may warn not to post emails publicly like this, but it's not like I don't already get TONS of junk mail anyway. Let the whole world email me if they like... Tripgnosis 01:30, 27 May 2008 (UTC)